Feflex
by pinkie maz
Summary: Deep BLue has reurned and he brought another mew with him. Will Feflex be able to stop him with the helps of the other mews, what romance will come with this? IchxRy LetxPai TarxPud KisshuxFeflex
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so this is another story! LOL but it is my first Tokyo mew mew story so please stay with me, for thoguhs who haven't seen it I suggest you don't read since well I have really bad discripping and spelling issues so here it is...._**

**Chapter one – Another mew?**

"Guys I have a big problem" Ichigo sighed and slumped into one of the café chairs. It had been a couple of months since the great battle and the mews were back to there normal routines. The café had just closed and the mews were having a small chat about what they were planning on doing in the holidays when Ichigo walked in.

"Yeah we know you do, you missed half of your work time we sent you to get some supplies and you come back at closing time" Ryou muttered "And you will have only half your pay for today"

"Argh whatever, guys I can't look at Aoyama without seeing Deep Blue, its really scaring me" Ichigo confessed and put her head in her hands.

"Well he _was_ Deep Blue so its only natural that you would see him as Deep Blue its properly a minor shock" Lettuce said while pouring some tea.

"Yeah but its only happened recently" Ichigo said and lifted her head to look at everyone her brown eyes then locked with Ryou's blue ones and she looked away shyly.

"Well its would be impossible for Deep Blue to come back" Mint informed not really caring she was to busy thinking of which she was going to wear for bed.

"But _if_ he did how would we even know?" Zakuro spoke up she was wondering if it were possible.

"Well one of the first signs would be him attacking" Wesley said as if it were obvious which it was.

"And?" Pudding asked she wasn't really in the conversation since she was writing a letter to the aliens, but manly to Tart.

"Well for him to get back some power he would have to get it by another mew, but by getting the power off another mew it would make that mew stronger"

"But if a mew lost power how could it get stronger?" Ichigo asked scared that Deep Blue could return.

"Well the mew would get some of Deep Blue's power which would make that mew stronger but Deep Blue wouldn't be that stupid to great a mew that was stronger than him" Wesley went on.

"He would if he were desperate" Pudding muttered while scribbling some words down.

"Yes and if he _were_ to do that then he wouldn't pick one of _us_ Deep Blue is smarter then that he would chose a random girl because she wouldn't know if she were a mew so she wouldn't know how to fight him" Zakuro reasoned but she nor any of the other mews knew that she was correct.

"And if he were to even try do that he would be very weak afterwards it would take almost a year for him to heal" Ryou added while standing up.

"Hmm and you say you see Deep Blue in Aoyama" Wesley asked also standing up.

"Well its like when I'm talking to him Deep Blue's face flashes in and out, it only last a second but it defiantly was there" Ichigo quivered she didn't want to lose Aoyama again, sure it was a bit rocky in there relationship now and they were having a lot of fights but she didn't want to lose him completely.

"If he is back then he would have started healing, and a girls life could be in great danger I am going to check on the computer if any more animal DNA has gone out" Wesley then left and was followed by Ryou.

"Wow what if there was another mew?" Mint said her eyes shining just by thinking of what the girl would be like. _She would love to talk about all the celebrity gossip with me._

Pudding then wondered what the girl would be like _she would be hyper and fun like me and we would play lots of pranks on Lettuce with me!_

Lettuce then thought of what this girl would be like if she were real _she would be confident and would help me with my confidence.._

Zakuro didn't really care she just hoped that if she were real she wouldn't be like Mint and gush all over her.

Ichigo then thought about it is well _she would be like a twin sister! We would be the best of friends and talk until we lost our voices and do everything together!!_

The girls were then snapped out of there thoughts when Ryou ran in.

"Girls the worst has happened"

**Ok tell me what you think and if you have any ideas :)**

**maz x**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok gusy here is the second chapter hope you like it and thank you Lerryn for reviewing first :D_**

"Come on mini mew we have to find the other mew, before Deep Blue recovers" Ichigo said while running around the park with Pudding and mini mew flying by them.

"C-a-n--w-e--s-l-o-w--d-o-w-n--n-o-w" Pudding panted while running along sighed Ichigo.

Ichigo turned her head to face Pudding "Not yet we still haven't – Ichigo then ran into someone and they both went flying.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Ichigo said while running over to the girl she had just knocked down.

The girl then looked up she had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders and a fringe that covered her eyebrows, the girl was wearing blue jeans with a dusty pink top and some dusty converses. She also had amber eyes that shined brighter then a star.

"Oh no don't worry about it, I was to busy watching that guy over there to notice you so it's also my fault" The girl giggled.

Ichigo then looked over to the guy the girl was looking at "Oh he is FINE! Look at his fit bum!" She squealed.

"I know and look at those muscles!" The girl gushed "I would so go up to him and snog him for no reason!"

"Omg he has a twin!" Ichigo screamed and yes there was another fit lad.

"Ok right on the count of three ran over to them and kiss them!" Pudding joked then she saw the look on there faces.

"One! Two! Three!"Ichigo and the3 girl squealed together and then ran over to the boys and snogged them and ran back.

They then broke down into a giggling fit and Pudding couldn't help but laugh.

"Predicite alert predicte alert" (sorry I can't spell it, um you know its the thing it mini mew says when they find another mew XD)

"Huh? Wait you are a?" Ichigo then smiled brightly she _did_ like this girl and now she had also found the missing mew!

"What the heck is a Predicite? And is that some sought of dog?" The girl asked looking at mini mew.

"Oh um.....no its a toy" Pudding said then she pulled Mini mew into her arms "My brother made it for me"

"Ok then...."

"Oh I'm Ichigo by the way"

"Oooo cool name I'm Feflex"

"Wow I have never heard of that name before is it like some kind of meaning?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah my mum said it meant the fire of hope" Feflex then burst out laughing "I think she was drunk when she named me!"

"Ichigo we have to get back to the restraint" Pudding said pulling on Ichigo's arm.

"Yeah ok, do you want to come Feflex?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah ok, um....who's the kid?" Feflex asked as they began to walk through the park.

"I'm Pudding!" Pudding said while skipping and then she did a cartwheel.

"Oh cool name, hey can you do a flip then a cartwheel?" Feflex asked.

"No can you?" Pudding asked.

"Yep!" Feflex then did a backwards flip which turned into a cartwheel she then landed on her bum painfully "Ok I almost can" She then lend back on what she thought was flat grass but it wasn't and she began to roll down a hill.

"AHHHH!" She laughed and Ichigo and Pudding ran after her but when they were running Ichigo tripped and began to roll and Pudding felt left out so she began to roll is well.

The three then stopped rolling and were in a massive heap at the bottom of the hill.

"Errr.....Do you think we should talk to them later?" A voice said from behind them.

Ichigo then turned her head round and saw Kisshu, Pai and Tart standing behind them.

"Taru Taru!" Pudding said jumping up and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Taru what who?" Feflex asked standing up and turning round to see the three aliens.

"Ahhh!! Evil over grown elves run for your lives!!!" She screamed and was about to run when Ichigo pulled on her arm to stop her.

"I am not an elf! He could be but I'm not!" Kisshu hissed pointing at Tart then he looked back at Feflex "And who the heck is this?"

"Err....Kisshu this is Feflex, Feflex this is Kisshu" Ichigo introduced them "And that's Pai and the own who Pudding is suffocating is Tart"

"I-can't-breath!" Tart heaved then Pudding released him.

"Sorry I just missed you" She said shyly.

Feflex then walked up to Kisshu and examined him and then she pocked his ear "Wow it's pointy" She said simply and Kisshu looked at her terrified.

"Hi!" She laughed and then Kisshu couldn't help but laugh.

"Can we go to the café now?" Pai asked as if he were eager to meet someone. The group then walked down to the café and the sun was starting to go down.

"Gosh it's been a long day, well it was nice meeting all of you" Feflex said standing up from the table.

"Wait!!!" Ichigo shouted and every one gave her a what the heck look "Have you ever heard of a mew mew?"

"Err....are they them animal/people things that were on the news?" Feflex asked.

"Yeah, they are mew mews"

"Oh right yeah wouldn't it be cool if we were mew mews, I mean it would be the perfect way to escape the boringness of life"

"So you would like to meet them?" Mint asked.

"Yeah! That would be sooo cool!!" Feflex said jumping up and down Then she sighed "But it will never happen"

"Well it already has happened" Kisshu said while hovering in the air looking down on everyone.

"Huh?" Feflex now was really confused.

"Come on girls!!" Ichigo cheered "Metaphorisis!!" The girls then transformed.

"Oh my god!!" Feflex was jumping up and down like crazy. Kisshu then flew down and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping so much.

"Are you calm now?" He asked Feflex then nodded and he let go off her.

"And you want to know something else?" Zakuro asked. Feflex then nodded again.

"Your a – Zakuro was then cut off by Pudding "Your a mew mew!!"

"I'm...a...a...wh..wha..what?" Feflex asked she now looked real pale and she was swaying a little.

"Feflex are you ok?" Pai asked.

Feflex then collapsed onto the floor.

**_Ok I couldn't help but put the evil elves I mean come on think about it, if you were to see three guys with big pointy ears what would you think!! and please review and comment if there is anything you want to see in this story please say for example, Hey Maz could you put bob the bilder in this story? ok maybe not that random but you egt the point._**

* * *

**_MAZ!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok gusy here is the thrid chapterand I am thinking of doing a truth or dare with the mew mews and Feflex ovo but I don't know if I should so here it is chapter three..._**

"Feflex wake up now" Kisshu whispered into Feflex's ear trying to get her to open her eyes, she had been out cold for about three hours now.

Feflex's eyes then fluttered open "Huh? Why am I in the over grown evil elf's arms?"

"Haha your so funny" He said sarcastically.

"Wait omg I'm a mew!" She panicked remembering the events that had happened just a while before.

"Don't faint again!" Ichigo shouted she wanted to go home and was tired.

"Hey where is everyone?" Feflex asked noticing it was only them three in the room.

"They went home since it is lets see, 9:39!!" Kisshu hissed standing up though he didn't mean to be so mien.

"Ha! I knew they didn't have it in them to sleep over bedtime....Oh I'm so sorry for keeping you up past your bed time to" Feflex mocked getting up and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the girls comment.

"Again your so funny" Kisshu said once again sarcastically.

"Can we like go home now?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait what animal am I?" Feflex asked.

"I don't know" Ichigo wined she wanted to go home and watch Scrubs and read MewRebecky's story Truth or Dare (One of my fave story's you should check it out :D)

"I think you might be a hippo" Kisshu said and quickly hovered in the air so that Feflex couldn't kill him.

"I am going to attack you so badly once I transform!" She hissed then Ichigo gave her the pendent.

Feflex then kissed it and said "Feflex Metaphorisis!" A bright orange light then shot up from the pendent and she was wearing a orange dress that puffed out at the bottom and was straight at the top like a mix between Ichigo's, Pudding's and Mint's cloths, she also had a red panda tail and ears, and her hair turned a bit more orangey(but still blonde) with red tips at the end. She was also wearing knee high orange boots with that band thing on her right leg (the side of Ichigo's)

"Omg I Look soooo cute!" Feflex screamed while looking into a mirror.

"Yeah you do" Kisshu said out loud but luckily Feflex didn't hear him but Ichigo did.

"What did you say Kisshu?" She mocked and he turned bright red.

"I said err...what's your weapon?" Kisshu lied but Feflex seemed to believe it.

"Ummm duno.......Wait! I think I do!.......... wait for it!.......keep waiting for it!!...........Wait for it!!!.........Just a little longer!!!!................Almost there!!!!...........I got nothing"

Ichigo then laughed and Feflex shot her a death glare which made her stop "Just say what's in your heart"

"Feflex red Sphere blast!!" a sphere then appeared in her hands and a red light shot out of the end off it and almost hit Kisshu but he managed to dodge it.

"Hey! That could have done some serious damage to me!"

"I think it would have killed you" Ichigo said in amazement "Ryou was right she is stronger"

"What?" Feflex asked no one had mentioned that to her before.

"I think we should head home now"

**_Ok so tell me what you think and review I think that's all the updates for today and please please REVIEW!! and also share ideas with me oh god that sounds a bit pervy LOL come with me children and I will give you a lollie pop!!! god no I would never hurt a child! unless it would shut up then I might just chuck it in a river HAHA no don't laugh thats a bad thing to do XD!_**

**_Yeah also soz this was a little short but next chap will be longer :D_**

* * *

**_MAZ!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_OMG! sorry I didn't mean to write another chapter today the ideas jsut came running to my head and then my fingers got typing and I just lost controll!_**

Wait I have to work here?" Feflex asked it was morning and the café was going to open soon and Feflex was sitting on the counter of the café talking with the mews.

"Yeah it's like a whole undercover thing" Ichigo shrugged and continued to clean the tables.

"Well some people don't work" Lettuce muttered and then looked over to Mint who was reading a magazine with a cup of tea.

"Hey Lettuce you know what I'm going to do today?" Feflex asked jumping of off the counter and walking over to her.

"I don't know kill a moose with a shot gun then drag it and out it in some kids window with a note saying **What do you think of Rudolf the red nose randier now!!**"

Feflex then faked gasped "How did you know that?" The three girls then began to laugh "Ok serious now" Feflex began but was interrupted by Pudding.

"That's impossible with you! I mean you and the word serious do not go in a sentence together without the words not, never, isn't or Bob" that only made the four girls laugh and then Mint stormed up to them.

"Argh! Will you shush I am reading about the affair that has been going on between Zack Efron and Ashley Tisdale!"

"Omg no way! Excuse me girls I need to see this!" Feflex then left with Mint and sat and read the magazine for a bit then had a long discussion about it afterwards. Feflex then wondered back to the girls.

"Hey guys you will never guess what I just read!"

"What?" Was the response of Pudding, Lettuce and Ichigo at the same time.

"That if you wear pantihose on your head for an hour then turn round in circles and say cheese the boy that you love will propose to you!" Feflex lied she didn't actually read that she only said cause she knew that Lettuce will do that when she gets home.

"Well Pudding thinks that's very random!" Pudding shouted a but hyper.

"Your not the only one kiddo, cause I hear that Michele Jackson also thought that" Feflex joked "Oh that reminds me I have a really funny joke!!"

"Feflex can you ever stay focused on one task at a time or do you have to go like um...Boom!" Lettuce asked.

"Who the heck wants to stay focused? Other then boring people like you Lettuce hey speaking of Lettuce guess what I had for tee last night!"

"Argh! What did you have for tee last night?" Ichigo sighed it turned out that Feflex really was what the girls had thought, she did talk gossip with Mint, She was like a sister to Ichigo, she was going to help Lettuce with her confidence and YES! She is HYPER! Like Pudding and she didn't gush over celebrities that much which made Zakuro happy.

"I had veggie fingers!" Feflex beamed and then sat back on the counter top.

"What does that have to do with Lettuce?" Ichigo asked.

"I never said it had anything to do with Lettuce after all you guys are the ones who asked me what I had for dinner"

"Because you asked us to!!" Lettuce was starting to lose her temper now.

"No I said I don't stay focussed god you guys are weird YUMMY! I smell cupcakes!!" Feflex then ran into the kitchen.

"She is so annoying! But I can't help but like her!" Lettuce said trying to remain calm but wasn't doing a very good job.

After seeing the affect Feflex had on Lettuce Ichigo said "She is like the sister I never had"

"Hey! Why is Ryou letting Feflex have a cup cake and not us!" Pudding shouted because across the room Feflex was sitting down eating a cup cake with a cheesy smile on her face.

"How the heck did she get there so fast?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know but Ryou is going to have some explaining to do!!" Ichigo then stormed into the kitchen.

"Hey! Why does Feflex get a cupcake and we don't!!"

Ryou then looked up " She wasn't meant to! She asked if she could have a cupcake and I said no then her eyes went all red! I swore she was gonna kill me! Then it all went black" He panicked they then heard an Evil laugh coming from the doorway they all turned to see Feflex standing there laughing.

"Hehe! I am truly evil!" She joked.

"Wow she has already cracked she has only been here like a day and she is already loony!" Ichigo laughed.

"Hello I cracked when my mum dropped me when I was a baby actually!" Feflex joked.

"You stole one of my cup cakes!" Ryou shouted he didn't mean for it to come out like that but everyone started to laugh like crazy.

"I'm—sorry- Rhino—it—won't---happen--again!" Feflex said in-between laughs.

"Hey! Since when did you get the right to call me Rhino?" Ryou hissed at her.

"Since I thought about it a second ago, god you are so slow sometimes" Feflex sighed and left the kitchen.

"It's going to be torturer from here on out isn't it?" Ryou sighed.

"Yes Rhino, Yes it is" Ichigo said patting his back grinning.

**Ok well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would say there properly won't be another chapter today but I don't want to since it might not be true so yeah please review!!!**

**MAZ!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok here is another chapter for you guys and just to let some readers know MewRebecky writes the funniest truth or dare! so yeah cheek it out and she inspirded me for the chapter omg I'm only 13 and people are inspiring me! whoah I need a life LOL_**

Oppsie sorry! Excuse me! Coming through!" Feflex then got past the crowd off people and made it to the kitchen.

"Phew! Wow that crowd is mad! Oh yeah we need five more cream pies, two more cherry sticks, one ice cream Sunday and a cheesy muffin? What the heck? Who wants a muffin made out off cheese?" Feflex asked Wesley who was frantically running round the kitchen doing the cooking.

"I bet it's that pervey old man who was here yesterday! Can you go get Rhino to kick him out?"

"Hey that name is catching on" Feflex smirked and skipped out the kitchen but then stopped when she saw the old man "Omg that's the pervey old man Becky warned me about!! AHHH!" Feflex then ran as fast has she could to find Rhino.

She then got to his room and ran in "Rhino! I need your hel- Oh my god!" Feflex then froze in front of her was Ichigo and Ryou kissing who then pulled apart as soon as they heard her.

"Oh um....Feflex how you doing?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Oh my god!" Was all Feflex could say and she was about to ran out the room again when Ryou shouted "You can't tell anyone!! please! I will give you a raise!"

"A raise huh? Ok then plus I would never to that to Ichigo she is like my sister" Feflex smirked and Ichigo went bright red.

"Well since your busy I will have to deal with the old man myself" Feflex then looked around the room.

"Err.....Feflex?" Ryou's voice said from behind her.

"Yeah? Feflex said while looking in his draws.

"Why are you going through my stuff!" He shouted then he realised that Feflex could spill his and Ichigo's secret so he then tried to smile sweetly.

"I'm looking for a steak knife obviously" Feflex voice rang through the room as she said it into a tin she was looking in (hey that rhymes!)

"Why would I have steak knife? And why do you need one?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you would have one because it's the kind of thing someone like you would own and I need it so that I can scare the bananas out of Lettuce so that she will get Pai to get rid of the pervey feral old man who ordered the cheese muffin" Feflex then found what she was looking for and then walked out of the room.

"I don't want to know" Ryou sighed.

"Why the heck do you have a steak knife in your room?!?!?!" Ichigo asked horrified.

**_Ok what did you guys think? also honest opinun am I making Feflex a bad character I mean do you like her? or is this just a weird story that I should stop writting?_**

**_maz x_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok so here is another chapter like two people are reading this story so now I'm sad but two is betetr than one so thanks! I mean it in a nice way really I do_**

Feflex was walking down the corridor with the steak knife in hand, ready to get that pervey old man out! When Kisshu spotted her and flew over.

"Hey Fifi"

"Hey Keish" Feflex said smiling still holding the steak knife.

"Err....first of all don't call me Keish and second who are you planning on killing today with that steak knife?"

"I'm not going to kill anyone just yet, maybe tomorrow with a pie........and a cat" Feflex then stopped and went into her thoughts and Kisshu poked her to see if she was dead. "Huh? Oh right what was I talking about again?"

"You were telling me how sexy I was" He smirked.

"Wait that's not possible, I would never say that out loud yeah sure I would think it but to say it aloud!" feflex's face then went into a horrified look "Forget I just said that!"

"Wait so you do think I'm sexy?"

"No I think your an evil elf who is planning on killing Santa with a cookie"

"No your talking about you self again"

"Hey I may want to kill Santa with a cookie but that doesn't make me an evil overgrown elf!"

"I'm not an evil overgrown elf! And why the heck do you want to kill Santa?"

"One because he didn't get me a pony for Christmas, two he pretends to be made up and is lying to the world, Three he smells" Feflex then went into a very long list of reasons to why she wanted to kill Santa "And finaly 18493562 he ate my mince pie!"

Kisshu then woke up and rubbed his eyes "Yeah ok what ever so what are you doing with the steak knife?"

"Oh I'm gonna handle a pervey old man" Feflex said simply.

"Errr....why don't you ask him to leave nicely?"

"Argh! Fine I will ask him nicely but then I am using the steak knife!" Feflex then stormed over to the old pervey man.

"Excuse me sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave" The old man then looked up from his porn magazine and winked at her, it really didn't help that she was wearing that waitress outfit which all the boys couldn't resit staring at(for all the girls).

"Hmm I take it you want to have a fun little rid in the back of ma truck"He said smiling which showed his yellow teeth.

"No I don't!" Feflex could hardly say that since the old man put his hand over her mouth and dragged her out.

Kisshu who was watching the whole scene ran out after here "Hey get back her you feral little weirdo!" He shouted and ran up to them and pulled Feflex away before the old man could do anything to her.

The old man then hissed and vanished "Well that was weird" He then looked over to Feflex who was still holding his hand and she was crying.

"Hey don't cry, it's wasn't your fault he is a messed up in the head weird pervey grandpa" He said and hugged her as she cried harder.

"Errr...Kisshu?" Kisshu then looked over his shoulder and saw a very confused Tart and Pudding.

"Yes?" He asked as if he were doing nothing.

"Why are you hugging Feflex? Wait is she crying?" Tart asked.

"Feflex!!" Pudding then ran up to her and joined in on the hug.

"Pudding you take care of it from here, take her inside and give her a hot chocolate" Kisshu then let go of her and Pudding tock Feflex in for a drink.

"What the heck was all that about?" Tart asked shocked.

"A pervey old man made a move on her" Kisshu sighed then he sat down on the grass.

"So you hugged her? Since when did you hug people?" Tart asked sitting down next to him.

"I don't know it seemed like the right thing to do at the time"

"So do you like her?" Tart asked.

"I don't know" Kisshu sighed.

"Girls are so confusing!"

"Yep, wait what? How are girls confusing to you?"

"Well Pudding hugged me and then she said that she liked this other guy"

"Odd, who is the other guy?"

"I think it's – Tart was then cut off by a scream coming from the café.

Both boys shot up and ran over to the café were people were running out and the mews were dangling in the air by a blue force.

"Ahhh Tauro ,Tauro!!" Pudding screamed.

"Guys! Help us! Ryou!!" Ichigo screeched.

"Pai!! I need you Pai!!!" Lettuce screamed as the force began to tighten on the girls.

"I can't breath!" Mint shouted.

"My powers are to weak I can't fight!" Zakuro struggled to shout.

"I'm coming Ichigo!!" Ryou shouted and was blasted by the same blue power force.

"Ryou!!" Ichigo screamed.

Kisshu and Tart ran over to Pai "What do we do!?!?!" Tart asked panicked.

"Fight!" Kisshu shouted and got out his weapons.

"What are we fighting?" Pai asked because all they could see was this bright blue light.

"Ok grab the girls then teleport to Tokyo tower" Kisshu then flew into the air. When he was up the air he grabbed Ichigo's and Mint's arms and then telaported, Tart grabbed Pudding and Feflex while Pai grabbed Zakuro and Ryou.

The wind was blowing hard at the top of Tokyo tower and the girls were out cold.

"Great choice Kisshu!"Pai muttered "Come on teleport to our spacecraft!" Then they all set off.

_**Ok what was the blue light? why is the pervey old man so inmortant? will the mews wake up?(Errr ovo or this story would end) does Kisshu like Feflex mroe than Ichigo? (No duh!!)**_

_**Please review ^-^**_

_**maz x**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ok guys I have three new chapters to post so here is the first one.._**

"They still haven't woken up it's been 5 hours! Something has to be wrong oh god don't die Lettuce!" Pai panicked over the green girl.

"Pudding? Please wake up" Tart whispered into Pudding's ear in his best attempt to wake her.

"Ok I know how to wake them up!" Kisshu cheered thinking of an idea.

"How?"

"Feflex I am going to go clubbing with that pervey old man and Pai is going to chop is pony tail thingy off!" Feflex then jolted up wide awake holding a video camera.

"Hey where did the video camera come from?" Tart asked.

Feflex looked down at her hands and saw the video camera "Good question, where did I get this camera from?........Hey! Your not going clubbing with that old man you liar!!"

"Sorry we had to find a way to wake you guys up" Kisshu then sat down at the space ships control panel "Any messages sent to us while we were gone?" He asked the computer.

"Yes sir, there has been 27 messages press f6 to hear them" The computer roboticly said.

"Wow cool, where are we it's so sciencetifaclly" Feflex said while looking around the space ship.

"It's a space ship" Tart said walking over to her.

"Oh cool, so like where are the aliens for it?" Feflex joked.

"Haha I know what your going to say Feflex you are going say 'Because all I can see is evil elves hahehah'" Tart said in a dull tone.

"Aww my little dude knows me so well!" Feflex then gave Tart a hug and his face had an unreadable expression on it.

"What is it with girls giving _me _the weird nick names?!?!" He shouted first Tauro Tauro then Midget and now Little dude! _Hey it's kinda catchy_ Tart thought to himself.

"Well Ichigo called you midget since you called her an old hag,, Pudding calls you Tauro Tauro cause she fancies you and me well I call you little dude cause you are a little dude, good enough I think yes! Why you guys looking at me like that? Is it because of the whole I think yes well I only said that because you know people say good enough reason I think not but since I did I said yes"

"No we are looking at you like this because of what you said about Pudding" Kisshu answered the confused mew.

"Opps! Oh well what she don't know won't hurt her" Feflex hummed then began to skip around the ship happily and wondered round a corner.

"Hmmm dum de do dum de de dum de dum de do Kisshu did a pee" Feflex sang to herself as she explored the space ship.

Feflex then wondered into Pai's room "Oh I am going to redecorate this place!"

_Thump_

_Bang_

_Creak_

_Ow_

_Thud_

_Clump_

_Boom_

_smash_

_PINK!!_

"What the heck?" Kisshu muttered while trying to wake everyone else up.

Another couple of minuets passed and all the mews were awake and the banging had stopped.

"Huh? Where are we?" Ichigo asked sleepily rubbing her head.

"Err...on our spaceship" Kisshu tried to avoid the glare he was getting frok Ichigo.

"YOU ABDUCTED US!!" She screamed if the others mews weren't already awake they would be now.

"No we are still on Earth...well kinda Earth..."

"You know what I'm just going to back to sleep" Ichigo then wondered off, Kisshu then realised all the mews had wondered off! On there spaceship!

"Ahhhh! What the heck is that thing!?!?" Kisshu heard Mint scream from Pai's lab, _well this is going to be interesting...._

After a while everyone except Feflex were settled down in the biggest room.

"Err..guys where is Feflex?" Lettuce asked.

"That is a very good question!!" Ichigo cheered she errrmm.....'found' an experiment.

While the group were disgusing ideas to where Feflex could be she sat down next to Kisshu in the circle with a toy llama that was pink and was the size of a sheep!

"She could be in the storage room?" Zakuro suggested.

"Hmm....I don't think she would maybe she is in a closet playing hid and seek with her imaginary friend.....errr who is she again?" Feflex asked and everyone shot there heads in her direction.

"She is YOU!" Pai growled.

"Well I don't know anyone called u? I thought that was a letter"

"Oh my -

"Butt!!!" Tart screamed while putting.

"What the heck?" Mint muttered and looked where he was pointing there on the windscreen was a giant butt.

"Ahhh!!" Everyone screamed except Feflex who burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Lettuce asked.

"It's only paint!" Feflex said in between laughs.

"That's it!" Kisshu then chucked Feflex over her shoulder who was still laughing and flew to the windscreen and was about to chuck her at it when...

"Ahhh!! please don't Kisshu!" Feflex flinched.

Kisshu then returned back to the ground "Well that shut her up"

"Can we go back now?" Mint asked bored.

"Yeah lets go back!" Feflex sounded a bit to eager to leave.

"What have you done Feflex?" Tart asked.

"I think we better get back down to Earth first" Kisshu muttered and they all teleported back.

"I'm going to go home, my llama is getting tired" Feflex said patting her toy llama.

"Ok....." Ichigo was kind of scared now "You know I'm going to go home to, hey Mint want to walk back with me?"

"Meh..." Mint and Ichigo then left.

"Yes well I better go to, bye guys...bye Pai" Lettuce then blushed a bright red and was about to leave.

"I'll walk you home" Pai then left with Lettuce.

"Come on Pudding I'll take you home before you eat more sugar again" Tart then led Pudding out of the café.

"Hey Zakuro before I go I needed to ask- hey where is Zakuro?" Feflex asked.

"She went home" Kisshu shrugged.

"Oh she's nice! Hey Kisshu walk me home" Feflex said with a puppy dog face.

"Why scared to walk the streets at night alone?"

"If there are more people like you out on the streets at night then yes I'm terrified! can we go now?"

"Yeah ok Fifi, oh don't forget your llama"

"I've got it right here!" The two then walked out of the café and along the road.

_**Ok what did you think? I had to add the llama**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok here is the second one..._**

"Hey Quiche were you scared when we were caught by that blue thing?" Feflex asked randomly while walking along with Kisshu and her llama.

"Well at first I thought you could fight it and then when I realised you couldn't I was....yeah scared" Kisshu mumbled the last part.

"You know I never thought I would be a mew" Feflex sighed _but then again I never thought that I would love a green haired alien..wait what!_

Feflex then shock her head to get that thought away she looked over to the green haired alien and at how cute he looked, _since when did I like guys with big pointy ears!_

"Is there a reason while you are staring at my sexy face?" Kisshu asked still looking ahead.

"I don't see a sexy face is it behind me?" Feflex joked and turned round though she wished she didn't there behind her was a man in a blue cape with jet black hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes.

The man sent an attack at Feflex but Kisshu pushed her out of the way.

"Deep blue!?!? It can't be we killed you!"

Deep blue then let out an evil harsh laugh "Well you can blame it on her!" He said pointing at her "She brought me to life!" Deep Blue's eyes then grew darker and he smirked "She also is working for me!"

"I what now!?!" Feflex shouted then she looked over to Kisshu who looked stunned "You used me?" He whispered.

"No I didn't he's lying!" Feflex tried to get Kisshu to believe her but he only shock his head.

"I can't believe I believed you!" Kisshu then teleported away an aware that Deep Blue was lying and was now mostly about to kill Feflex.

"Aww lover boy left, shame I would have enjoyed gutting him" Deep blue said with no life in his eyes.

Feflex reached into her pocket for her pendent but couldn't find it. She then started stepping back from Deep Blue desperately trying to find her pendent.

"Aww someone has lost there pendent how cute" He harshly said "Now enough with the games!" He then shot another attack at Feflex which hit her dead in the stomach she went flying backwards and right into a brick wall.

"Ow come on at least try and fight me"

Feflex looked up she was bruised all over and her tears were nearly coming out.

"Ow come on now don't give me that look! You wouldn't be a mew if it weren't for me!" He then kicked her hard and she almost yelped out in pain.

"Is this hurting you now? Why won't you cry!?!?" He then kicked her again and pulled well no yanked her up by her hair.

Feflex screamed at in pain as she did her best to stay strong but it was getting harder.

"Argh!" He then chucked her across the road and she landed in the road face smacked down.

Then a car stopped dead in front of her and Deep Blue vanished.

An old man stepped out of the car and looked down at her, this was the pervey man.

Feflex looked up barley concious and saw bright lights then she blacked out.

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Kisshu your late today" Tart noticed and he didn't look happy at all, he looked angry but at the same time low.

"You haven't seen Feflex around have you?" Lettuce asked carrying a bunch of dishes "I called her phone last night and some man picked up saying she was a sleep, and now she isn't here yet so you haven't heard form her have you?"

"She is properly having breakfast with Deep Blue" Kisshu hissed under his breath everyone in the café looked over to him as if he were mad.

"Oh I forgot you didn't know she was working with him" Kisshu hissed.

"But she doesn't even know Deep Blue, in fact that is the last person we should ever hope she should met if he found her he would kill her, you see he took power from her and then she retrieved power off of him which makes her stronger then him so he needs to kill her while she is weak - wait weren't you listening the first time we explained it to you?" Ryou asked angrily.

Kisshu's face went pale and his eyes went dull "So she isn't working for Deep Blue?"

"No what would make you think that?" Ichigo laughed then she saw the seriousness in his face .

"Well..." Kisshu then told everyone the story of what had happened last night.

"Oh my god! What are we going to do!!" Mint screamed.

"Well where would Deep Blue take her?" Lettuce asked.

"He wouldn't take her anywhere" Ryou said from a dark corner of the room.

"What do you mean?" Tart asked.

"He wouldn't have taken her to a secret hideout he would have killed her on the spot"

"She is a mew mew she could have fought him though right?" Pai asked.

"Hmm...that is correct let me see where her pendent is" Ryou then pulled out his laptop and everyone started pacing with worry especially Kisshu.

_Why did I believe him!?!?! how could I have left her there?!?! why didn't I go back for her!?!?_ Kisshu tried to fight these thoughts but was almost finding it impossible.

"That's weird it says she is in the café standing in the basement" Ryou said his eyebrows crossed in confusion everyone then ran down to basement only to find her pendent on the table.

"Wait so this means she wasn't protected?" Pai asked.

"Where was it you last saw her!" Pudding shouted in Kisshu's face well tried to anyway but cause of her hight it was more to his penis (O.o)

Kisshu then ran out of the café with everyone hot on his tracks and he didn't like the scene he saw when he got there.

"Oh my god! Look at this wall!" Ichigo shouted to the guys there was a smash where it looked like a body had hit it and a lot of blood.

"There's blood on the rode to" Mint called from the road.

"Her....llama is here to" Tart shouted from the side of the pavement where Feflex's llama was laying.

"Hey didn't she put a camera in here?" Zakuro asked looking at the object.

"I see a lens!" Pudding shouted and tock out the video camera Pudding fast-forward to where Kisshu had just teleported off and what came next wasn't pleasant the camera was only facing the wall but they saw Feflex been thrown into them road then nothing else.

"Why did I believe Deep Blue!" Kisshu shouted and slammed his fists against the wall.

"Talk about anger management" Mint muttered.

"Well this is a good sign" Ryou said exploring around the area.

"GOOD SIGN! THIS IS NOT A GOOD SIGN!" Kisshu shouted in his face.

"It is a good sign" Ryou said still calm.

"How is this good Ryou!" Ichigo yelled from the other side of the road.

"I didn't say it was good I said it was a good sign"

"Argh! How is it a good sign Ryou?!?" Pudding screamed and Tart put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Would you rather see Feflex's dead body in the road, if her body isn't here there is a small chance she could still be alive" Ryou explained.

"So she could be alive?" Zakuro asked with some what emotion in her voice.

"It's unlikely but yes it's possible" Ryou sounded cold as if he didn't care and Ichigo's eyes filled with tears.

"You heartless jerk!" Ichigo screamed and ran off with Lettuce and Zakuro after her.

**_So I have finally put in some drama and the pervey old man it's funny he was only going to be a pervey old man but I have turned him into a Evil pervey man! hahaha_**

**_Please review maz x_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ok and here is the third!_**

Feflex opened her eyes slowly and could barley see in the dark room, she was about to put her hand on her head since it was aching badly but when she tried she felt a rope tug on her wrists. Feflex tried to get up but she was tied down to a chair and now all the pain came back from her attack.

"Oh good morning Princess" A all to familiar voice said from a dark spot in the room "I thought you were about to sleep all day for a moment then but look at you, you seem up and ready for some fun" He then stopped forward it was the same black greasy hair, black eyes and them yellow teeth.

"You know I thought I lost you to that green haired idiot"

"Don't call him an Idiot" Feflex did her best to sound strong but her best didn't seem to be working.

The man then slapped her hard on the face "Don't talk back to me or you will end up like the other girls!"

"O..o...oth.....other girls?" Feflex trembled she remembered news reports of girls who went missing, there body's were found beaten and in the worst state.

"Oh yes, Melody, Hannah, Rebecca and Carline though they were all a lot older then you"

"I..it...wa..was...yo....you" Feflex stuttered would she be next on that list, would she ever see her friends or family again, how would she save the world if she got killed by this PERVERT!

"Well you aren't that dim as I thought though you must be to go out with that green haired boy" The man chuckled.

"Don't talk about Kisshu like that!" Feflex shouted she wasn't going to let this man win she couldn't, she just couldn't.

The man then slapped her again "What have I told you about talking back! Now how about we have a chat about this Kisshu person" He then gave Feflex a toothy grin which made her want to vomit.

"So his he your oh so precious boyfriend?"

"No! Now stop talking about him! Let me go!" Feflex screamed.

"Shh my wife mite hear you" He grinned. Feflex felt completely sick how could a man rape and kill girls and his wife didn't know! She was still living with a killer!

"You are a disgusting scum you know that right!" Feflex shouted but then regretted it right after the man hit her again and kicked her ankle which hurt like he-

Kisshu – what are you planning on typing there?

Maz – will you shut up I'm trying to type here and if you keep popping in while I'm writing people will start asking you questions and all that cr-

Kisshu – that would be pritty cool!

Maz – no it wouldn't know where was I?

"If you dare talk back to me again! I sware I will slice your throat-

"Harold dinner time!" A cheery voice called down to the man.

"Hmmm...I'm having roast chicken tonight" the man then left the basement.

Feflex struggled like mad to get out of the rope and managed to break free she untied her ankles and then limped over to the window that was blocked up by wood. She began to tear it off only to reveal mental bars.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Feflex then limped over to the stairs and used all her might to pull herself up them she was bleeding badly and was very swore, she turned to door nob with all she had left in her and fell to the floor of the house and a woman looked at her in horror.

"AHHH!" The woman screamed and the man ran into the room.

"Dam it! You Bitch I tied you up how did you come undone!" The man then stopped mid speech and cursed under his breath.

"Harold what is going on!" The woman demanded rushing over to Feflex and holding her in her arms.

"Screw this!" The man then ran out of the house and was long gone when the police got there.

"Now have you got anyone we can call?" The police officer asked.

"Ye..yes..there...should...be...Ichigo's...number...on...my...phone.." Feflex struggled to say and then the paramedics took her to hospital.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hello?" Ichigo sighed into the phone, her, Pudding, Tart and Kisshu were the last ones still searching and there hope was fading faster and faster.

"Yes this is Ichigo speaking.......What!?!?!" Kisshu then looked over to Ichigo in alarm as did Pudding and Tart.

"Yes I will be down there right away thank you!" Ichigo then hung up her phone in a rush "That was the police-

"Oh god she's dead!" Kisshu cried.

"Not yet Kisshu but she might not be far from it come on we need to get to the hospital now!" Ichigo then began to run but Kisshu and Tart teleported them instead.

"Are you here for Feflex Tinglan?" A nurse asked.

"Yes" Ichigo panted.

"Ok you may go in one after the other" The nurse then opened the door "She may not respond to what you say but she can indeed hear you"

"Ok Pudding you can go first wait second thought you will cry Tart go first" Ichigo ordered and Tart stepped into the hospital room.

Tart slowly walked over to Feflex's bed where she lay motionless. Her body looked badly damaged and had bandages and casts all over it.

"Feflex?" He asked a bit shocked he didn't realise how bad the damage could be "Feflex please don't die" He begged as a tear rolled down his check he then tock her hand "If...you..d..di..die..died then who would call me Little Dude and....save me from Pudding's death hugs, who would call me an evil elf Feflex? Please don't die!" Tart was now in full on sobs and he felt his hand be squeezed he looked up at Feflex who was half smiling.

"You are such a girl Tart" She joked her voice was small and light put Tart couldn't help but laugh, she was facing death and she could still criticize and torment him.

"I am not a girl I'm just a kid who is begging for someone who is like a sister to him not to die"

"Tart that's so sweet but you are still a girl" Tart then smirked at her "I will let you talk with Pudding now" He then left and shortly after Pudding entered.

"Hey Feflex Na no da" Pudding greeted as if they were just in the café talking which Feflex had to thank her for.

"Hey Pudding" She said weakly.

"Why do you sound so small Feflex? Your a big kid your meant to be strong" Pudding said with tears filling her eyes.

"I know Pudding, but I need you to be the big kid for now ok?" Feflex's voice was getting quitter now and slower.

"I will Feflex I promise, you know I will go get Ichigo for you she is panicking outside and I think she is about to deafen Kisshu" Pudding then smiled with tears in her eyes and left the room and Ichigo ran in with tears streaming down er face.

"Feflex!! Feflex!!" Ichigo was about to hug Feflex but stopped half way knowing it would hurt her.

"Oh god Feflex! What has he done to you!" Ichigo cried "I'm going to kill him Feflex I swear I will!"

**_Well my aim was to make someone cry while reading this I duobt I did but yeah please review and if I made you cry or anbything like that please tell me! oh and if people could give me a hand on what Ichigo and Kishsu are going to say to feflex that would be greta ^-^_**

**_maz x_**


End file.
